


The Captive Groom and The Delusional King

by Glass_Snake_Writer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Marriage, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Selkies, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Snake_Writer/pseuds/Glass_Snake_Writer
Summary: Alex longs for the freedom of the sea yet he cannot return. A man has taken it all away from him and he's been forced to marry him against his will. He isn't just going to let it slide though. Someday he'll get his freedom back and return to his home. Until then though, he has to survive living with a man who thinks they're in love.





	1. Trapped on land

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!  
> Keep in mind, this story has many messed up elements in it. There's a lot of power imbalance in Alex and George's relationship and there'll most likely be even more messed up things that make there way into this fic later on. There are also other various not so stellar relationships that will be covered later on. If this makes you uncomfortable or triggers you in any way, don't read this fic please. Your mental health is important <3

Alex stared out at the sea blankly. The wind blew around him on the deck. No sounds filled the air besides the crashing of waves. With slightly shaking hands Alex hugged himself. He was pulled out of his head when he heard the door behind him open. As the sound of footsteps filled his ears Alex tended slightly. When the footsteps stopped arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested on his own.

“My love,” the deceptively sweet voice of his husband said as his arms squeezed Alex’s waist tighter, “what are you doing out here? I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Silence washed over them as the man waited for a response.

Finally Alex muttered, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to look at the sea…” He kept his gaze fixed on the waves as he responded. His fingers tapped out a nervous rhythm to distract him from reality. Distantly Alex heard the winds picked up and the waves became louder.

“Let’s get you inside dearest. We can cozy on up by the fireplace together.” The man urged. It was obvious it wasn’t a suggestion. Then again, it never was with him. There relationship wasn’t one of mutual love and respect. All it was was a mockery of a marriage, an echo of care and kindness. “Come pet,” he said with anger slipping into his tone at Alex’s silence, “don’t keep me waiting.” A shiver ran up his spine and Alex let himself be led inside. While the house was warmer than outside, it felt so much colder.

“What do you have planned for tonight, George?” Alex asked with fake love lacing his words. This seemed to please his husband greatly. He always accepted the fake love Alex showed him as if it were real. Perhaps he had actually fooled himself into thinking it was.

Turning to face the smaller man his husband responded, “Since tomorrow is going to be so hectic, with the party and all, I figured we’d take our time to relax.” Nodding his ascent Alex leaned in to the others warmth, trying to find a shred of comfort. A grin graced his husbands features as the man pulled him closer. Yet Alex felt nothing but sinking dread in his stomach, accompanied by an emptiness that threatened to swallow him whole.

They made their way over to the large fireplace in the center of the room and sat on the couch placed in front of it. His husband pulled him in close beside him and wrapped both arms around him. In order to stop himself from dwelling on the darker thoughts that lurked in the back of his mind, Alex focused on the fire. It didn’t work in the slightest. Thoughts of finding his cloak dominated his mind. Of how once he’d found it, he would pay his husband back for this. That was the only way for this to truly end and they both knew that. While his husband would try to stop it, deep down he must realize the eventuality of it all.

Time ticked past as the two sat in silence. Wind and rain pelted the house as the storm outside picked up. Alex wished that he could go back outside though. It was far more comforting out there than it ever would be in this prison. No matter who much luxury surrounded him here, none of it was worth the price he was paying to be here. He couldn’t think of anything that such a price would be worth.

“It’s getting late pet,” his husband said as he got up off the couch, “why don’t we head to bed? We have quite the day ahead of us after all.” Nodding his head Alex moved to stand beside him. They started walking towards the bedroom the shared slowly. Dread settled higher in his stomach but he pushed it down. He wouldn’t let it show infront of his husband; he knew the reaction he’d get if he slipped up. Alex wasn’t in control here. Wouldn’t be until he stole his cloak back at long last.

After what felt like an eternity they reached the bedroom together. Only now did Alex realize that his husband had been talking the whole time they were walking. Since the man didn’t look annoyed Alex could only assume he had been subconsciously nodding along. It was a skill he had picked up after his time here. Thankfully his husband never asked for his opinions on what he said, so his lack of attention was left hidden. One small blessing in this nightmare he lived in now.

The other man threw open the door and sauntered in with Alex trailing behind like usual. His eyes darted around as if searching for his cloak. Even though he knew his husband wouldn’t be that sloppy, he always looked. Alex’s eyes settled on the taller man as he picked out something for the smaller man to wear. He settled on a long white undershirt of his own for Alex. Without a word he changed into the shirt. It went to the top of his thighs and the sleeves passed his fingers slightly. Wordlessly Alex slid into bed and waited for his husband to join him.

Soon enough the other man slid in beside him and pulled him close. It took all the effort Alex could muster not to tense up. This didn’t affect his husband at all, who was already drifting off to sleep with ease.

“Love you pet.” Alex heard his husband mutter before falling asleep. He looked over at the man and cataloged his appearance. Short dark blonde hair accompanied a clean cut jawline, with eyes that Alex knew to be a cold light green. His fingers twitched as he longed for the soft seal skin cloak. It meant everything to him; it meant he was free. For now all he could do was watch his husband and plan for the future. Alexander Hamilton never was one to give up.


	2. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to get away from his husband for a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s been awhile since I posted for this! I’m glad I could finally finish this chapter up. Next I gotta work on editing chapters for Unplanned Attraction and Thicker Than Blood (￣▽￣;)

The next day when his husband was too busy with the preparations for the party to notice, Alex snuck off to the kitchens. It was a small act of rebellion but it felt so good. Alex didn’t want to just stand there and look pretty all the time. There was the added bonus of learning the layout better. If Alex wished to someday find his cloak then he’d have to know the house inside and out.

When he entered the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was how it bustled with life around him as everyone prepared for tonight. All types of people milled about doing their jobs. It was fascinating to see them cook. Every dish looked like the most delicious thing on earth. From roast beef to horderves, they made it all. There was so much of it that Alex wondered how they’d be able to eat it all.

After looking his fill Alex went over to one of the cooks and asked, “Can I help you please?” She looked up at him and startled at his face. Her eyebrows shot up as she stared at him in shock.

“Um,” She managed to stutter out. “I don’t think Mr. King would be happy about that.” Alex forced a smile onto his face at that. Every reminder of his husband was like a dagger to the heart.

“Don’t worry, I just want to help this party go as smoothly as possible.” He reassured her. That seemed to calm her down slightly. Even though she still seemed reluctant to do so, she pointed towards someone to get orders from.

After asking for directions, Alex found himself making rolls and chatting with another cook. She’d introduced herself as Maria, not giving a last name. He didn’t say anything about that. After all, didn’t he want to forget his new last name? The woman was slightly shorter than Alex with hair covering her right eye. Not once did she attempt to move it away from her face. Alex once again kept quiet but made note of it.

As he worked the dough Alex was struck that this was the happiest he’d been as long as he’d been here. Hell, he hadn’t even felt this happy before he’d been forced into living here. Ever since everything with John… Well Alex didn’t want to think about that now. It was best not to dwell on such things. All of it was in the past now anyway. He wouldn’t even see John for who knows how long.

Trying to take his mind off that train of thought Alex double checked the cookbook. The directions said to let the dough rise for a bit before popping them in the oven. Smiling Alex did just that before turning back to face Maria. She’d finished making an appetizer of some sort and had grabbed the list of tasks.

“So, what’s next on the list Maria?” Alex asked her. She smiled up at him before turning back to the list. Her eyes farted down crossed out dishes before stopping.

Humming she replied, “Looks like we’ll be needing a ridiculous amount of crab cakes whipped up. Might as well start on ‘em while you wait for the dough.”

Grinning Alex replied, “‘Les go.” With that the two spring into a flurry of movement. They worked together like a well oiled machine. The two of them moved around each other gracefully and seemed to anticipate the others movements. Looking at them from afar you might think they were to well seasoned dance partners and not two people date had thrown together.

Sometime during the making of the crabcakes Alex went back to finish up his rolls. He’d slid them into the oven alongside the other dishes already put there. As soon as that task had been completed Alex went right back to his other work. It was long work but it gave him a strange sense of control. In this he set the rules, not his husband.

Maria eventually broke the silence that had settled in between them by asking, “Y’know, you don’t seem to actually like Mr. King all that much. Why do ya stick around?” That made Alex freeze before forcing himself to keep going. “Is it for the money?” She continued on. Staring down at his hands Alex refused to look at her in shame. What could he say?

“I had no choice.” Alex finally replied. “If I could get away from the man, I would.” She stared at him in shock for a few moments. He went right back to his work, wanting something for his hands to do. The whole time Maria stared, trying to decipher what he meant. Instead of acknowledging this Alex merely focused on the repetitive movements.

“What do you mean?” Maria finally questioned him. Once again Alex briefly stopped his movements before going back to the task at hand. For some time Alex didn’t respond. He was unsure exactly what to divulge. Certainly not everything, but enough to tide her over. Especially with so many in the room. After all, his husband would likely hear of whatever he had said.

“He stole something from me. Until I get it back, I must stay. Until then, he’s my husband.” Alex finally told her. Maria seemed even more confused at his response. That wasn’t too out of the blue. His kind weren’t the most well known outside of their home country. It was better that she didn’t know anyway.

Placing a hand on his shoulder she asked him softly, “What is so important to you that you’ll marry him in order to get it back?” He smiled with melancholy at her words. It was nice to have someone caring about him in this lions den; he wasn’t going to say a word though. Being careful was a must right now. As much as it pained Alex to have to keep his mouth shut, that’s the only way he could win. His freedom was on the line here. With one wrong move it could slip through his fingers like the sea which he loved so dearly.

“Alexander, honey, what are you doing here?” The voice of his husband sounded from behind him. Emmeditly Alex tensed and felt his mask settle in place. He had to keep his thoughts hidden as deeply as possible. Turning to face him Alex felt it strain slightly. Keeping himself in check now that he’d slipped out of his persona was jarring after all.

In the softest voice Alex could manage Alex said, “I was just trying to help the party go smoothly my dear.” That seemed to appease him and he moved closer to Alex. He gathered Alex into his spindly arms and Alex fought to hold in a shiver. Alex didn’t raise a complaint though; he didn’t want to set off his husband.

Out of the corner of his eye Alex saw how uncomfortable Maria looked at the display. Alex wanted to go over to her and tell her everything was okay. Of course, that would be a lie. Not that Maria needed to know that though. She was much too sweet to get bogged down with his issues. Especially when it seemed she had a few of her own to overcome.

“Let’s Go get you ready for the party pet.” His husband told him as he led Alex away. “I want you to look your best after all.” As he was led out of the room Alex was unable to say goodbye to Maria. It burned to know that his husband saw fit to take even little choices away from him. Hopefully Alex would at least be able to see the woman again.

They made their way through the halls, past various people bustling about. Neither said a word as they walked towards the bedroom. It was uneasy for Alex to say the least. One small move could no doubt set the man off. Then again, anyone who forced someone to marry them was bound to be unstable. That was probably some unwritten rule at this point.

After what felt like far too long they reached the bedroom. His husband held a firm grip on his arm as he dragged Alex inside. It felt like there would be bruises forming there soon. Alex held back a cringe.

His husband kissed his forehead after the doors had shut behind them and said, “Now be a dear and let our staff take care of you. You’re in the best hands.” Alex nodded his head and his arm was released. He had to resist the urge to rub the points they’d made contact. Without another word his husband winked and flounced out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him, closing him off once again.

That caused the staff to spring into action. They pulled out his outfit for the night and placed it on the bed. It was well made and screamed wealth. The main color of the suit was white, accompanied by red and gold accents. He hated it as soon as he payed eyes on it. Those weren’t his colors, they were his husbands. Alex wore greens, blues, and neutral colors. Not soulless white, burning red, and cold unfeeling gold.

He was pushed into the bathroom before his thoughts could linger. Thankfully they left him alone to get ready. Alex stared at the mirror and felt emotions bubble over to the surface. Grief, sadness, and pure rage filled him to his core. While they simmered inside him Alex felt himself make a decision. When he got his cloak back, he wouldn’t just leave. Oh no, he’d destroy the man who’d trapped him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, here’s something for y’all who are confused about Alex’s thing!  
> Alex is a selkie in this. Selkies are fae who, through a seal skin pelt/cloak, turn into said animal. When they come ashore they normally hide the cloak so a human can’t take it. This is because if a human steals it and hides it they are forced to marry that person. The whole time the selkie is trying to steal it back so they can return to the sea.  
> (Side note: A good story about selkies is Song Of The Sea. It’s a beautiful animated movie which I highly recommend.)


End file.
